Luna's Revenge
by Luna Cheese
Summary: My version of Nightmare Moon, but different :P Just read it! ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

"Tia? I have a question..." A young, dark blue alicorn looked up at her elder sister. "What is it?" The older princess snapped. "I just, um, was wondering..." The white mare inturrupted her. "SPIT IT OUT, LUNA!" Celestia shouted so loud that the guards in the room looked over at the two. "Well, I was wondering if I could just keep the moon up, for an hour or so longer than usual tomorrow, so everypony could se my night... You see, nopony stayed up to watch my starfa-" The pink haired alicorn cut her off, again. " LUNA! Is that all this is about? You ask this every time something happens at night that our subjects don't stay up to watch. SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! That will NEVER happen." Luna stood in front of her sister. Did she really just tell her to shut up? Luna backed away slowly, until she hit her back against the castle wall, hard. "OW!" She yelped, and her sister snapped her head in her direction, eyes burning with fury. "Get out of here, NOW!" Luna, frightened by her sisters words, jumped and ran at top speed to her room. The young alicorn stood in front of her mirror. She was sick of her sister constantly snapping at her. I wish dad was here, he wouldn't let this happen. Luna thought as she combed her mane, preparing for bed. While she looked at her reflection, it began to morph, the colour darkening to black, a helmet appeared on her bed. Her mane flowed out in a very unusual way. She stared at it in awe, confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the?" Luna started. She felt her head but there was no helm. She looked at her flwing mae, but it was the same as usual. As she looked back at the Large, golden mirror to see if it was just an illusion. "Poor, poor, innocent Luna. You know, I can hep you with your problems."A voice spoke through the mirror, causing the black mare to move her mouth. "I can give you everything you desire, but you must complete one task for me." Luna listened to the distant voice carefully, carefull to hear every last word. "What do you want me to do?" She asked as she watched the mares turquoise tinted eyes. "I want you to start by bringing the sun princess Celestia herself to me." "Where are you?" "I am in the Everbree forest, inside the pond of mirrors. You must hurry. Complete this and you will be one step closer to ruling Equestria yourself, believe me." Luna's eyes glaed over as a light blue mist came ut of the mirror. She stood up and walked to the door. " I won't fail you, my master." She said, and exited her dark bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Luna opened the door, a strange thought occured. How am I ever going to kidnap a sun princess? Her thoughts lingered, as she devised a plan to take the tall mare to the pond. Celestia heard her door creak open as her eyes shut. She opened her gloomy, saddened eyes as she peered in the doors direction that was now shut. "L-Luna?" Her voice said shakily, clearly afraid. "Guards?" She whispered again into the darkness. She looked around and saw nothing. Maybe it's just my imagination, she thought to herself, settling back into her cozy bed. "Hello." a voice called out to her in the night. Her head jerked to the side. She jumped up, standing on four shaky hooves. She went to light her horn, but was to slow. The pink haired pony felt a sharp pain in her side, and fell to the ground. All she could move was her head. She tried to scream, call out to anyone, but her voice chocked when a damp cloth covered her mouth. As she kicked and flapped her wings, a blue, misty substance surrounded her, and she slipped away into the darkness... 


	4. Chapter 4

Luna flew towards the Everbree Forest with a large white body across her back. She looked at it occationally to check that the figure wasn't falling. Your so freakin heavy! Luna thought as she fought to keep her balance in the air. She scanned the trees as she flew over the large forest. The dark blue alicorn lowered herself to the ground in front of a large rock cave. When she entered it, she found some rock stairs. She went down them and stopped at the water. She peered at her reflection which now had the same turquoise eyes as the mysterious mare. The mare appeared again. "So I see you have brought the alicorn. Set her over there." She motioned towards a rock table in the corner, with some metal cuff starting to rust. "Okay." Luna said, and layed the sun princess on the table, cuffing her in place. Luna looked back at the wavy mirror for further instructions. "Here." She said. More blue mist came out of the pond, and hit Luna. She fell back, hit her head on a rock, and faded into darkness... 


End file.
